Sonic Goes To Secondary School Series Shorts
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: One shots based on my 'Sonic Goes To Secondary School' series. Sonic and his friends are in a school in Britain. You should read the series. Includes brand new ideas and deleted scenes.
1. Short 1

**Set During: Hedgehogs GCSE**

**Based On: Sonic**

Sonic sighed as he sat in another Welsh lesson. The subject was awful, especially for him. Even when it was short course, and he was in one of the lower sets, it was still hard for him to understand. He wasn't unintelligent… it was just a very strange language to him.

He sat day dreaming about the times he would be running away from Eggman's robots, infiltrating bases, and just being cool! But now he was stuck in the class room all day and when it was break time he would be made fun of if he ran! Being in one of the higher years he was expected to act 'appropriately', but that was boring, and his legs needed the movement!

He needed the adventure, he needed to be free, running in the wind, running faster than it! Feeling a little claustrophobic he started to sweat a little, he looked at the clock. Just ten minutes until the end of the lesson.

Everyone was writing in Welsh, practicing their sentences and such. Sonic was sat opposite the door which was wide open. The door of the classroom opposite was also wide open. He looked forward, peering in his spot across the narrow hall way, to see Shadow looking fed up also. Sonic sniggered to himself, perhaps her could communicate with him some how, just to pass the time.

He couldn't whisper, that would be useless, Shadow wouldn't be able to hear him that far away and with all of the noise in the classroom. Shadow looked up from his work and widened his eyes as he saw Sonic in the distance staring at him with a huge smirk on his face. Shadow narrowed his eyes at him in hatred, he didn't like the way Sonic was always smug with him.

Sonic continued to chuckle silently to himself which made Shadow angrier. Sonic could see by the look on his face that he was growling. Then the teacher in Shadow's classroom walked in front of him, looking over him as if she was telling him off. Sonic began to pretend to do his work hoping he wouldn't get found out.

When the teacher walked away from Shadow, Sonic saw the sad look on his face and his droopy ears, he couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him but it was his own fault for being angry at Sonic.

The teacher called for the class to pack their stuff away and go. Sonic jumped out of his seat, stuffed his things into his bag without a care and ran out of the door. He was called back immediately. "Sonic! Wait for the others to pack up too. I said that as a five minute warning until the end of the bell." she said sighing.

Sonic stood at his place eagerly. Waiting to be dismissed. He then remembered how bored he was before and how boring school was. He wished for there to be more excitement in school life, like their was when infiltrating Eggman's so called secret bases.

He left the lesson, it was now lunch time. Sonic walked down to bottom school thinking about how he could make his life exiting again, just what could he do to re-enact his adventures, to recreate them. Just what could he 'infiltrate' so he could do it all again?

The idea popped into his head as he walked into the building, seeing the prefects at the door with their black uniforms, standing tall. The uniform for years 7-11 (To remind you) consisted of a green jumper, red T-shirt and black trousers however the Sixth form, years 12 and 13 was black jumper, white t-shirt and black trousers, quite different. They got to wear ties too.

Anyway, they were standing at the door way making sure no kids were running in the halls or going places they shouldn't. A big grin swept onto his face. He went inside to have his lunch with his friends, he couldn't pass the chance to have food. Shadow gave him evil looks all of the way through.

Instead of staying with the group, he went upstairs, where no one was supposed to go unless they were in a club or needed to see a teacher, Sonic needed to do neither, and once he was caught by the prefects…

So, he went upstairs, only to be intersected by two male prefects. "Hey, where are you going?" they asked Sonic, walking up to him. Sonic began to chuckle, it was time for some fun. His smile became even larger in excitement.

"Hehe! Why don't you follow me and I'll show you!" Sonic teased with glee as he ran ahead and up another flight of stairs. The two boys came charging after him. The hedgehog didn't run at sonic speed, he wanted them to think they had a chance.

Luckily for Sonic on the other side of the school there was another set of stairs so he had come up one side and down the other, back to where he had started. He ran to the door only to be stopped by the prefects who were there, the ones he has seen at the beginning of lunch time. "STOP!" one of them yelled. Sonic skidded and came to a halt in front of them. "Why are you running?" the female of the two them asked.

"If you catch me, I'll tell you!" Sonic yelled eagerly. Pushing past them and running down the hall the other side of them. There at the other side of the school was the third set of stairs where Sonic believed he could make his way up for another game. However, the two prefects were coming down them.

He turned his on his heals and ran the other way, trying to make his way out of the nearest set of doors but, they were locked. They were locked every lunch time to prevent naughty children from annoying the prefects and making them chase them around. Which is what had happened to Sonic. It was a dead end, he stood in the porch like area by the door. He had been cornered by the two males.

Sonic smirked, putting his hands up honourably. "Okay… you have me… take me to your master." Sonic joked.

Next thing Sonic knew was that he was getting picked up, carried across the corridors and chucked out of one of the open doors, out onto the playground. He fell flat on his face. He got up regretfully, looking back into the building where the prefects were… and his bag. "Damn… looks like I'm on a rescue mission." Sonic said with determination. He walked away and waited for a while.

Once it seemed as if the 'heat had died down' he walked back to the building again. He camouflaged himself within a crowd of female year 7s. It worked until he got through the door and they were all asked where they were going. They all said they were going into the toilet, somewhere Sonic would not go. The prefects noticed a blue hedgehog stray from the group when they all headed for the girl's toilets.

The boys darted after him again, where Sonic went to the side of the main corridor, picked up his bag which was on the floor amongst many others and pushed past the prefects, making his way out to escape.

He looked back in triumph this time, "Maybe you'll win next time!" Sonic called back teasing, putting his bag onto his back and going off to find his friends. He smiled knowing there was something fun for him to do after all, saw his friends and went to meet them before the end of lunch time. He got to them saying hi to them all. He looked inside his bag to find someone else's stuff in it. Then Sonic realised, he had some one else's bag! He sighed and headed back towards building…

**Lucy Labrador **


	2. Short 2

**Set During: After Last Story**

**Based On: Shadow**

When Shadow and Maria came back down to earth for one of their regular visits to their adoptive mother, Aby, Shadow was approached by The Commander requesting that the hedgehog should go back to school for sixth form. Although, the request was more like a demand, so Shadow had no choice but to join Sixth form and stay in school for A-levels.

This was very different to GCSE, he would get to chose which subjects he could do but there was only four, plus Welsh Baccalaureate, which was compulsory. It was a hard choice but Shadow chose to take some the most challenging A- Level subjects, Maths, History, Physics and Economics.

When Shadow started Sixth form along with the remainders of the people in his year he began to realise that it really was very different from GSCE. Instead of having five different lessons a day he would have 2-3 hours lessons and only two subjects a day. So he could have 2 hours of one subject in the morning and then 3 hours of another in the afternoon.

The students in the sixth form were treated a little differently as well. The teachers had a much more laid back attitude towards the students and weren't so strict towards them. There was a common room for the Sixth Form students to relax together, they used the room to eat, chill at break times and do work. At the far side of the room there were comfortable chairs to sit on, where the students could relax and on the near side to the door there were tables where they could work.

Shadow got acquainted to his new school life, he didn't like the fact that he had to go to school without Maria, but he was her every time he came home so that was good enough for him. The lessons were a lot more interesting than the GSCE ones, and Shadow began to even like it a little.

He even liked a uniform, there was no red and black any more, but just black and white. The sixth form uniform really stood out from the rest, and he got to wear a tie and shirt, this made him feel smart. As always, he didn't wear his jumper, which was black. He wore his long sleeved white shirt with a loosely hanging school tie.

There was one thing that was mentioned a lot in The Common room, and everywhere throughout the sixth form really. Facebook. Shadow had no idea what this Facebook was. He decided to ask someone who he thought wouldn't make fun of him for not knowing. Lucy. An old friend of his that he had known since year seven, she was Fan girl of his until he had upset her in many ways, but now they were just friends. He asked her about Facebook. "It's a social network on the internet. You join, add friends and interact with each other." She explained. "You should join." she then added.

Shadow began to think about it, it would be useful for contact outside of school and he would also fit in a lot more. He would join Facebook, when he had the time.

So, that night he got Aby, who knew so much more about modern technology than Shadow did, to help him to join Facebook. Shadow was unsure about putting so much personal information on the web for everyone to see, but if everyone else was doing it then why shouldn't he?

The problem was that to do this, he needed an Email address! So, he got one of those too. So much effort just to join a silly site, Shadow wasn't liking this one bit. However, after much fiddling and typing, he joined the site and filled in his information. Now, for the profile picture… EASY! There were photos of him around the house… on the walls and in various places… how would he get them onto the computer?

When Shadow enquired this, Aby giggled, for a genius of a hedgehog Shadow knew nothing about this. Aby had printed these photos off of the computer, so she found the old files and Shadow used one of those, a picture of him and Maria. Maria joined Facebook too, it looked like a lot of fun to her. They added each other ad friends, and Aby who had already joined a long time ago.

Then they changed a couple of settings, Facebook then said, 'Shadow and Maria are in a relationship.'

"And everyone can see this? Isn't it a bit… strange?" Shadow asked, looking at the laptop screen.

"Not really Shadow, you're not embarrassed about it, are you?" Maria asked. Shadow shook his head, his cheeks going red.

"Not at all." he lied. He then set Aby as his adoptive mother, Maria did the same. They then noticed that they could use Facebook with mobiles so they used the website on their mobiles too. Shadow got it off of the shelf in their room, blowing the dust off of the box.

"Shadow, haven't you used that at all since you got it?" Maria giggled. Shadow shook his head, taking it out of the box. Within a few minutes it was set up on their mobiles. Shadow couldn't wait to go to school to announce what he had done.

He put his phone on his bedside table, logged out of Facebook and went to do something else. When he returned to the computer a few hours later, his eyes widened, so many friend requests, who were all of these people! Oh, people from school. But, he wasn't 'Friends' with all of these people, he only knew them. But since they requested, he accepted. Perhaps he wouldn't have to tell his class mates about Facebook when he went back to school, they already knew.

So, the next day, nothing was said. He brought his phone into school, he would use Facebook to keep in touch with Maria, he had a free lesson that day, so he would chat with her then. During this lesson, he sent her a message. He then put the phone in his pocket and waited for his phone to vibrate, telling him he had a reply.

He lay down on a row on comfy chairs waiting for the reply. After about ten minutes, there was still nothing. She obviously hadn't noticed the message or wasn't online at all. Shadow still waited, laying his back against the wall and the rest of his small body across a few of the chairs, he fell asleep.

He found himself getting woken up by a buzzing in his school trouser pocket. He looked at his phone with sleepy eyes, he had a Facebook notification, nothing about Maria though, so disappointing. What the hell was this? 'You have been tagged in a photo..'.

Shadow went to look at this photo. His eyes widened when he saw it, it was a picture of him sleeping in the common room! Someone had taken a picture of him and uploaded it through mobile! Shadow looked around for the culprit, it said exactly who it was on Facebook, but this person was gone. "Damn it… I'd better try and delete this photo then." Shadow sighed to himself. But he couldn't' find this option, "But it's a photo of me! Surely I can get it deleted!" Shadow said to himself.

"Idiot, you can only remove the tag. Only the owner of the photo can remove it." said one of the classmates who were actually revising, sitting near to Shadow.

Shadow's blood started to boil, he couldn't believe it. His phone buzzed again, someone had commented on the photo, it was Maria. 'Aww Shadow, that's so cute! Sweet Dreams! Xx' she had said, Shadow sunk down in his seat. This was such an embarrassment, and the photo would be on there until the end of time. Joining Facebook was a bad idea.

**So, that's the idea I'd been having for a while.**

**Lucy Labrador**


	3. Short 3

**Set After Previous Chapter**

**Based On: Shadow**

Shadow was spending his lesson in the common room, sleeping, as usual. After doing so several times and not getting anything done to him, he found that it was okay to sleep because he knew no one would do anything to him.

Today, this was not the case. Shadow woke up after a quick ten minute sleep, looked at the table beside him, his third can of coke yet to be finished, boredom had caused him to spend all this money on fizzy drinks. He gulped down the rest, looked at the time, noticed there was still long left and went back to sleep.

When he was deeply in his dreams, he felt a little strange, as if something was happening, as if he was being shaken awake. Shadow slowly opened his eyes to find that he wasn't lying on the chairs any more, he was in midair. He was being carried by two boys somewhere.

Still not completely at his senses, Shadow wondered what was going on. When he did realise the situation he was being tied to a chair which was put up high on a table. His arms tied to the arm rests and his ankles tied to the front legs of it.

"What the hell is going on!" Shadow yelled, furiously.

"You got pranked! Shouldn't have fallen asleep while we were in the room!" said one of the two boys. They were both in the year above him, so close to adulthood; they certainly didn't act like adults though.

"Let me go or you'll regret it!" Shadow hissed as they were finishing off tying his leg to the chair. There was no answer. "I'll just have to break free myself then-" Shadow stopped as a tray was put on his lap, and a jug that was full to the brim with water, put on top of it.

"Struggle and you'll get soaked!" one of the boys teased, they both high fived each other.

"So… what am I supposed to do now?" Shadow said worriedly. "Just sit here until the end of the day?"

"Well, there's half an hour until lunch time…"

"So I have to wait for 30 minutes?" Shadow asked anxiously.

"Yeah, until lunch time when everyone will come in and see you." they teased.

"So, I'll be let out at the end of lunch time?" Shadow asked, getting worried.

"Hmm… maybe…" he said in a taunting voice.

"But I can't wait that long!" Shadow exclaimed, his eyes going wide.

"Wait for… what?" they asked.

"N-nothing…" Shadow stuttered, his cheeks going red, feeling a slight pain in his lower abdomen. Not able to cross his legs or hold himself, Shadow began to sweat and wiggle slightly in the seat.

The two boys started to laugh as if they were trying to hold back the laughter. They saw Shadow's discomfort. "Look… do you think you could let me go to the toilet… and then put me back in the chair?" Shadow asked urgently. They both shook their heads. "I promise I'll go back in… I beg of you." he said, feeling as if he was going to cry.

"You're staying in there until the end of the day." one of them said. "So every one can see you."

"Ugh! You'd better run when I'm free because you're going to get what you deserve you brats! I'll kill you!" Shadow yelled out furiously, he then stopped with his rage and squeaked. "It has to come out… now." Shadow hissed desperately.

"We said no."

"But I drank a lot! Please!" Shadow said, and began to struggle; the jug wobbled a bit, some water dripping off the sides. "Looks like either way… I'm going to be wet." Shadow groaned, his cheeks now a deep red. He then hung his head in shame, he felt so low. He'd gone from being able to run from a military and stay out of prison, to now even being able to escape a couple of silly teenagers.

Shadow felt himself getting even more desperate. "Let me go now and I'll forget about the revenge!" he exclaimed, cringing.

"No, we said to wait until lunch time. Once everyone has had a look at you, we'll set you free."

"Everyone seeing me would mean that the teachers would see me, like this, and they would know who did it because only you two idiots are silly enough to waste your time doing this… then what's going to happen?" Shadow hissed.

"Do you think we're going to get a telling off? Teachers let us get away with anything, we're sixth formers Shadow, not year seven." they said and went to sit down on the other side of the room to listen to their music.

The poor hedgehog sat there, waiting for freedom and his chance to relieve himself. He could break free of the ropes in such a way that he wouldn't get wet but there was a big risk involved. It was a big heavy jug and it would spill at any sudden movements.

After a while Shadow heard one of them say. "Five minutes until lunch time Shadow." in an anticipated tone.

"I don't care… I really don't any more…" Shadow sighed. "I can't wait to get my own back on you two… I'm not afraid to go back to prison, so you'd better run!" Shadow yelled. The two of them looked unbothered and continued to relax on their seats that they'd put in a formation so it could be used like a bed.

"Whatever!" they both said.

Then someone came into the room, Shadow was hoping it would be a teacher, but it wasn't. Shadow sighed in disappointment.. The hedgehog got a big laugh from them, it was the pranksters' friend, so of course Shadow wouldn't be helped. "You're all sadists! I hate you all!" he yelled, futilely.

Then another person came in as the last arrival went to sit down. Shadow's eyes widened. "Lucy! Help me!" Shadow cried out pleadingly, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Don't help him! He's only been there for two minutes, such a whiner." one of the boys lied.

"That's such a lie; I've been here for half an hour! Please, help me!" Shadow begged, sounding even more frustrated. Lucy went to remove the jug.

"Don't you dare! We want everyone to see him like that, then we'll let him go!" one of them said, running over to stop her.

"But this isn't fair on him… how can you get away with this?" Lucy said, feeling bad for not being able to help him.

Then the bell went, and soon enough, the rest of sixth from came in, chuckling and snorting at him. Shadow felt humiliated, he wanted to cry, no he wanted to destroy them all! But he knew he couldn't because in truth he was afraid to get locked up again and he wasn't willing to give up his freedom for a bunch of immature teens. He would not betray Maria for them.

The humiliation was too much, Shadow was becoming more and more angry, also more and more desperate. To make things worse, one of the boys ran out and came back with a roll of toilet paper.

He then started to T-P Shadow, and the poor hedgehog couldn't do anything about it. He felt the anger build up inside of him until he couldn't take it any more- "Chaos…"

"No Shadow, don't do it! You'll kill everyone!" Lucy cried out. But she wasn't heard over all of the noise. When Shadow was about to release his blast the door swung open and everyone stopped. "What is all of this noise!" they all heard a teacher shout.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, the teacher saw Shadow tied to the chair, tears streaming down his cheeks as he cried silently to himself. She came over to him and got rid of the water.

Shadow then broke free of the ropes and ran out of the door to get the toilet before he would have an accident. He didn't care that it was now lunch time and other people would be in there. He ran down the corridor, since they were on the first floor, he jumped down the flight of stairs and charged towards the boys toilets, not worrying about the smell or other people that would be in there.

**Lucy Labrador**


	4. Short 4

**Set After Previous Chapter**

**Based On: Shadow**

_The pain… oh Chaos this hurts so much…_

Shadow was being driven to A&E after having a painful accident. He'd been given detention by his economics teacher so Shadow attempted to run away from him and twisted his ankle as he attempted to do a skating motion, forgetting that he had his school shoes on. Knowing the strength that Shadow used sometimes, it was enough to break his ankle.

"You're going to be fine Shadow… we're nearly there." The teacher who was the head of sixth form said while she drove him in her car.

"Of course I am… I'm the Ultimate Life Form…" Shadow grunted in agony. They arrived and Shadow was helped out of the car, he attempted to limp but his ankle hurt too much. "Ugh… can't walk… feel so pathetic." Shadow said, hissing in pain, his eyes tightly closed. The teacher helped him to walk on his good foot, keeping the bad one off of the ground.

Shadow was brought inside of the hospital and given an X-Ray. "Please say it isn't broken." Shadow pleaded when they came through with the results.

"I'm sorry Shadow, its broken." said one of the doctors. Shadow buried his face in his hands with frustration. "We'll have to put it in a cast." Shadow gave a muffled growl of anger from behind his hands. "It'll only be for two weeks… you heal faster than others."

"Two weeks is still too much. One hour is too much. This is humiliating, I'm the Ultimate Life Form, I shouldn't be this weak." Shadow said sounding ashamed. Just then, Aby, Shadow's adoptive mother, and Maria came running into the waiting room that Shadow was in.

"Shadow, are you okay! What happened!" Maria cried out, running to him.

"I… broke my ankle." Shadow mumbled, his cheeks going red. "I'll be in a cast for two weeks." he added under his breath.

"My poor Shadow…" Maria said, hugging him tightly.

When Shadow went into school the next week, he felt humiliated, walking in, his foot in cast and having to use crutches to get around. It was a nightmare getting up the stairs to the sixth form area multiple times a day, especially in a busy school.

"I don't wanna do this…" Shadow groaned looking at the stairs he would have to climb. No one bothered to give him any help, even when he nearly fell back down.

The day went by slowly, two boring lessons of Welsh Bacc followed by triple economics wasn't a good start to the week, especially considering what had happened with his economics teacher before hand.

He went into the lesson, dreading what the teacher, Mr Griff would say. "Won't attempt to run away again, will you?" he said in a triumphant voice. Shadow just scowled and slowly walked across the room to sit down, pushing himself along slowly with his crutches.

A triple lesson of economics meant two whole hours in the classroom before Lunchtime only to have to come back again after lunch. A little way through the second hour, Shadow felt a strong twinge in his bladder, he groaned to himself, "Not now…" and crossed his legs. "Just one more hour…"

"Shadow, pay attention!" The teacher yelled from the board. "If you're not prepared to do the work you can get out!"

"Gladly…" Shadow said to himself, it was inaudible to everyone else. "Sir… can I go to the bathroom?" Shadow said putting his hand up nervously.

"I just gave the class a five minute break, couldn't you have gone then?" he complained.

"I wasn't that desperate then… also; I think I'd take longer than five minutes knowing the low speed I can go at." Shadow said in a pleading voice.

"Well, the toilets are just across the hall." he said.

"Not those ones!" Shadow exclaimed, the Humanities Block toilets were always in the worst state compared to the other toilets.

"If you're that desperate then you'll use those ones." the teacher argued. Shadow sighed in defeat. "I'll let you go."

"Th-thank you-"

"But there's a catch." he smirked.

"What?" Shadow gulped. The whole class gave an 'oohh', they knew that this teacher could be humorously cruel.

"I'll give you ten seconds to get across the hall to the toilets… if you're not there by then, you get detention."

"Hmm… such a gamble… if I get there in time, I get to relieve myself but I don't I'll have to wait even longer… or I could just decline and wait until lunchtime." Shadow said with a challenging smirk. "Challenged accepted."

"Alright then,

10

Shadow got up out of his seat.

9

He got himself into his crutches.

8

He went around the first table.

7

He went around the second

6

He nearly tripped over from trying to go too fast

5

He recovered

4

He got to the door and panicked

3

He opened the door and escaped, the teacher followed him out.

2

Shadow was panting as he was getting across the hall that felt wider than usual.

1

Shadow was only half way across the hall when the teach walked up behind him.

0

Shadow was grabbed on the shoulder. He turned around to see the teacher and the class at the classroom door, watching to see if Shadow made it. "You have to be kidding… you counted too fast." Shadow groaned. "I can't wait until the end of the day." he exclaimed. Since he would have to stay in during Lunchtime, he missed the break between his second and third economics lesson.

Shadow was led back into the classroom, groaning to himself, he shouldn't have tried his luck. "Looks like you'll get an extra revision session with me at lunchtime… use it well."

Shadow sat down in his seat groaning to himself, it would be over two hours before it was the end of the day. He nearly made it though, if he hadn't have tripped, he could have gotten there in time.

**I know… I get the strangest of ideas.**

**Lucy Labrador**


	5. Short 5

**Set During: Shadow Goes To Secondary School**

**Based On: Shadow and Mephiles**

Shadow and Mephiles were in their bedroom, it was late at night and Shadow was still awake. Mephiles noticed that Shadow hadn't fallen asleep yet. "It's late, shouldn't you be asleep?" Mephiles asked.

"I'm finding it hard to sleep tonight." Shadow sighed. "I'm going to be so tired tomorrow." he yawned.

"Look at how pathetic you are. Your immortality is useless if you still have to perform mortal bodily functions." Mephiles insulted.

"Hmph, you can't go one day without putting me down, can you?" Shadow argued. "So what if I have to sleep and eat, I'm still the Ultimate Life Form."

"You'd be better if you were like me." Mephiles grumbled.

"What would I do at night? What would I do while everyone eats? I would be doing a lot of waiting." Shadow said smartly.

"Do what I do. Meditate, think. You don't need to mindlessly wait or do something to pass the time. That's another problem with your mortal traits, you suffer from boredom."

"Don't you?" Shadow asked.

"No. I do however feel emotions such as anger and hate, don't forget that hedgehog." Mephiles threatened. "For all you know, I could take my revenge on you while you're sleeping… or performing another one of the mortal tasks. You're pathetic."

"Hmph, you have no idea what it feels like to be like me. I'll live forever but still suffer the needs of a mortal. How would you like it. I'd love to see you endure a week in my shoes, just see how it feels. To starve and never die, to fall unconscious from feeling so tired. I would love to go back to my old self… not needing to eat… not needing to relieve myself… but it'll take a lot of work."

"That would be… interesting, for me to be like you. I've never felt those feelings. Hmm…"

"Be careful what you wish for Mephiles, you might end up like me… going to the bathroom every few hours… I'll tell you this, it's not dignifying." Shadow said and got up.

"Where are you going?" Mephiles asked.

"To the bathroom." Shadow said irritably and left the room.

"Despite what Shadow said… I really do wonder what it would feel like." Mephiles pondered. He then felt himself plunge into darkness.

"Boys, wake up." Aby, their adoptive mother said as she came into the room, it was now bright, the sun had risen. The two of them woke up. "Mephiles… are you asleep?" Shadow said, walking over to the demon who was laying on his side silently.

Shadow shook Mephiles and he rolled onto his back, Shadow gasped and stepped back. Mephiles had a mouth which he was breathing out of, his teeth looked quite intimidating, his canines sharper and larger than Shadow's.

After being rolled over, Mephiles began to stir and wake up. "Huh? What's going on?" he asked then his eyes widened, his new mouth gaped open. He then began to hyperventilate.

"Mephiles! Calm down!" Shadow yelled

"Is this what… breathing feels like!" he said excitedly while taking quick and deep breaths/

"Yes, but don't do it that quickly! Stop!" Shadow exclaimed. Mephiles took Shadow's words literally and stopped breathing. "Now… what happened to you?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know." Mephiles said .

"You never had a mouth before." Aby said cheerfully. "Maybe now you can taste some yummy food."

"Y-yes…" Mephiles agreed, his cheeks were going red and he looked tense. Shadow sighed.

"Mephiles… you know when I said… STOP… I didn't mean literally stop breathing… I meant stop breathing like that… you can breathe you know." Shadow sighed.

Mephiles took in a deep breath and began to breathe at a normal pace. He put his hand under the covers and his eyes widened again. "Shadow." Mephiles said in shock.

"What?" Shadow asked interestedly.

"I have a penis." Mephiles said excitedly and began to get out from the covers to show it. Shadow didn't have to cover himself because he was wearing special under where that hid his… you know.

"NO! Stay!" Both Shadow and Aby yelled, so Mephiles kept his body hidden, looking confused.

Later that morning, Mephiles was dressed into his school clothes and ready to eat breakfast. Aby had already left for work, so the two of them were on their own. "Do you know how to do this Mephiles?" Shadow asked and ate a spoonful of cereal.

"Not exactly, but it can't be too hard to work out." Mephiles said and put a spoonful of cereal into his own mouth. Shadow found that the look on Mephiles' face was priceless, he looked very confused and had trouble working out how to chew, but eventually he got the hang of it.

"Well?" Shadow said when he saw Mephiles had finished chewing but it looked as if he still had it all in his mouth. "Swallow!" Shadow said. Mephiles tried swallowing, once he did he gave out a large cough.

"That was…. Strange." Mephiles said with wide eyes. He then went in for more.

Shadow then got a brilliant idea, a look of mischief crawled upon his face. "Mephiles, you should drink too, it's essential for health." Shadow said and got him a glass of water. Mephiles took it and examined it.

"Hmm… I've touched this substance before… I wonder what it will be like to devour it." he said and took a sip. "Very refreshing." he said and gulped it down. "I need more of this water!" he exclaimed.

"Sure…" Shadow said and went to get him some more.

In all, Mephiles had five cups before he claimed he was too full to have anymore. "It's time to go to school, we should get going." Shadow said and got up from the table. Mephiles got up and put his hand over his stomach, he looked satisfied.

Shadow and Mephiles left the house and walked to the bus stop. When it arrived and they got on, there were murmurs from the students on the bus, they all saw Mephiles and noticed his new mouth. Mephiles didn't care about what people said, he kept his usual serious and irritated look but inside he felt good. He didn't want to admit it, but right now it felt great to be mortal!

Shadow watched and waited for the flood of water he had consumed to get to the other side, the whole bus ride, Mephiles showed no signs of discomfort, Shadow was confused, surely with all of that water Mephiles would need to go by now! Shadow waited some more, becoming impatient, he wanted Mephiles to feel what it was like.

When the two of them sat down for registration, Mephiles still looked comfortable. "Hmph, Mephiles, how are you feeling?" Shadow asked.

"Average… there's nothing so brilliant nor horrible about being mortal." Mephiles lied, he felt great. Shadow looked at him in disbelief.

It was time for the first lesson, it had been an hour now since Mephiles had drunk all of that water, and still no sign of discomfort. The two hedgehogs sat down together for a Maths lesson. "Mephiles, you do know the anatomy of the mortal body and how it works, don't you?" Shadow asked. Mephiles nodded. "You know the digestive system right, and the _excretory_ system?" Mephiles nodded again. "Well?"

"Well what?" Mephiles asked sounding annoyed. Shadow sighed and shook his head.

"Never mind." he said and gave up.

When break time came around they both stood outside and waited for lessons to come around. By then Shadow was feeling the need to relieve himself, so why wasn't Mephiles? He just looked as though he was enjoying himself thoroughly as he gulped the large flavoured water he had brought from a vending machine.

Shadow was really confused, where was it all going? Mephiles had drunk an impossible amount for a little hedgehog, and he showed no signs of urgency, Shadow had just consumed his milk and small drink from the morning and he was beginning to get fidgety. "That's it! What's wrong with you?" Shadow snapped.

"Nothing is wrong Shadow. Everything is fine." Mephiles boasted. Shadow sighed and made his way to a toilet before it was too late and he would have to go to a lesson. Shadow went inside the boy's toilets and noticed that he lost Mephiles, he looked back to see him waiting outside.

"Mephiles, I think you should come in here." Shadow said and beckoned for him to follow. Mephiles refused.

"I would not be caught dead going into one of these rooms Shadow, it would be embarrassing to my name." Mephiles said stubbornly.

"There's no one around to see you, just come inside." Shadow growled, grabbed Mephiles by the arm and pulled him inside. Mephiles immediately covered his mouth and nose.

"Such a foul smell." Mephiles complained with muffled words from behind his hands.

"Just put up with it and go." Shadow sighed and walked over to the urinal.

"Shadow… I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that in my presence." Mephiles said and looked away from Shadow.

"Don't you have to go too?" Shadow asked. "After all of the water you've had, surely you need to-"

"Yes, Shadow. To be very honest yes, I do feel a strong urge to 'go' but I've chosen not to do so in public." he said and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I used to think that way, like I said, it's undignified. But I learnt to swallow my pride… to some extent." Mephiles still refused. "Hmph, your funeral." Shadow said as he finished up and washed his hands. "Let's go then. We'll be late."

Half and hour into the lesson Mephiles began to look bothered. Shadow turned to him with a smirk. "What's the matter Mephiles?" Shadow asked, hoping this would be it.

"I have to admit Shadow, perhaps I should have taken your advice into account." Mephiles said going slightly red in the face. "I didn't know the strong need to urinate effected concentration. I'm finding it hard to focus on my work."

"I told you." Shadow teased. "Here I am, sitting comfortably while you're on the edge of your seat." he added smugly.

"I'm not on the edge of my seat, do I look as though I'm on the edge of my seat? I don't display the traits of desperation like you do Shadow." Mephiles boasted. Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"How?" Shadow asked.

"It's simple, feel it, don't show it. If you can't even do that, you're pathetic." Mephiles said harshly. A low growl began to sound in Shadow's throat.

"If it's that 'simple'." Shadow said and air quoted Mephiles. "Then surely you'll be able to hold it until we get home and forget about the lunch break opportunity." Shadow challenged him.

"Like I said, simple. I was planning on doing so anyway." Mephiles said confidently. "I'll just keep my movements to a minimum and limit my intake of water."

"Limit your movement? How can you when we PE next?" Shadow asked, a look of mischief on his face. Mephiles' eyes widened for a few seconds, he looked anxious. Then he went back to his usual unbothered look.

"It will be fine, merely 40 minutes of standing around waiting for your turn with a ball will be easy to endure." Mephiles ridiculed.

"Yeah, you're right. That's all PE seems to include ever since we started playing baseball." Shadow noticed. "How convenient." he shrugged.

But, when the PE lesson came along, Mephiles had the shock of his life. "We've decided not to go through with the baseball game today as the grass is too wet from the rain. However, we'll be doing cross country instead." The PE teacher announced to the boys once they had gotten changed into their kits.

Some boys cheered, some groaned in disappointment. Mephiles was silent, Shadow smirked at him. "Sir, does this mean I can wear my running shoes?" Shadow asked, getting them out of his school bag.

"No." the teacher said plainly, Shadow sighed in disappointment.

As Shadow and Mephiles were running along during their fifth lap around the school, Mephiles began to show his discomfort through face expression. "How are you keeping up there Mephiles? You don't look very well, especially since you're not keeping your movement to a minimum, in fact, you're running, on a full bladder, out in the freezing cold, surely this is a battle for you." Shadow teased maliciously.

"I swear to chaos Shadow, once I relieve myself you are going to get it." Mephiles hissed.

"Hmm, that's about… three hours away, good luck." Shadow teased. Mephiles stopped on the spot while Shadow ran ahead.

"I'll… show him…" Mephiles said through his heavy breaths. "Once I've… caught my breath…" he continued. "How do these mortals put up with having to breathe constantly, breathing in this cold air is making my lungs hurt." Mephiles complained.

Mephiles turned around to see Shadow coming up for an over lap. Mephiles began to run, Shadow caught up with him and they ran together for the remainder of the lesson.

As the sat in the changing room, waiting for the bell to ring for Lunch time for to be dismissed, Mephiles began to feel another kind of discomfort. He gave a slight groan and looked confused. "What's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"My… stomach… I think it's my stomach anyway. Is this what hunger feels like?" he asked nervously.

"Yes Mephiles, but don't worry, it's lunch time soon." Shadow said flatly.

"Good, I can eat more of that delightful food." Mephiles said, a slight smile on his face. Shadow had never seen Mephiles smile so much in once day, well, he'd never seen him smile. Also, what was 'worse' was that they weren't evil smiles that suited Mephiles, they were happy, innocent smiles, they didn't fit Mephiles whatsoever.

When they sat down for Lunch, it looked like Mephiles was enjoying himself again, he bit into his sandwiches, that Aby had made for him, eagerly. Shadow watched in awe as Mephiles scoffed his whole lunch in five minutes. "What are you Saiyan! Mephiles!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Saiyan?" Mephiles questioned.

"Never mind." Shadow sighed, he's only gotten half way through his lunch while Mephiles was done and waiting impatiently.

"Ugh, hurry up Shadow." he complained.

"Mephiles, me eating faster won't bring the school day to a close any earlier… in other words, you won't get to use the bathroom until around 4 o'clock whether I hurry or not." Shadow said seriously.

"Shadow." Mephiles hissed, his ears drooped to the sides of his head.

"What? Is it too much for you?" Shadow teased but was taken aback when Mephiles actually nodded. "Really? You're admitting defeat?" he said in disbelief. Mephiles sighed, closed his eyes and nodded. "So you'll go in school?" he asked, also in disbelief.

"Yes." Mephiles growled, becoming impatient. "I either go _now_." he said, putting emphasis on the 'now'. "Or… it'll get messy."

"About time." Shadow said and got up. "Let's go." he said and led Mephiles to the toilets.

Mephiles ended up walking quickly to get there faster, Shadow strolled behind and watched him rush into the boy's toilets. Shadow could hear Mephiles' sign of relief from about ten meters away. Shadow followed him into the room and heard him say. "Oh…. It feels great to be mortal…" with a shiver.

Shadow gave a sinister grin. "So… you admit it." Shadow said while walking inside. Mephiles said nothing, he just carried on letting go. "You do, you just admit it. I heard you. 'oh feels great to be mortal.'" Shadow did an impression, it was scarily accurate.

Mephiles wanted to turn around and fry Shadow wish a chaos attack, but he was still flowing strongly. "Hmph… if anything, I would say you're the pathetic one, not you." Shadow teased. "I've never had to spend a whole minute… an counting, in front of a urinal."

Mephiles gave a grunt of frustration, he wanted it to end but it kept going. "Hmph, I'll see you in the lesson Mephiles." Shadow said and left Mephiles.

Mephiles kept going, several boys came and went, and he went through the humiliation of standing by them and running like a tap, never ending. He was just on time for his lesson, he sat by Shadow but didn't speak to him for the whole hour.

That night as they were getting ready for bed Shadow asked, "So, how was your first day of being mortal." Shadow asked smugly, as he fluffed his pillows, ready for rest. Mephiles narrowed his eyes and scowled.

"Despite having it's embarrassing set backs… it had it's pleasures. I now realise why some mortals are happy, and not miserable and emotionless like me." Mephiles said in awe.

"Would you stay mortal, if you had the choice?" Shadow asked. "I assume that you do have the choice to go back..." he said nervously.

"I'd… rather by immortal." Mephiles said reluctantly. "And I mean immortal like me, not immortal like you." he said with narrowed eyes. "Like me." he teased.

"Whatever you say Mephiles… but it looked like you enjoyed today, if you got the hag of mortal needs, you'd enjoy it more."

"It's not worth it…" Mephiles hissed and lay on his bed. He soon plunged into darkness.

He shot up in the middle of the night, midnight to be exact. He felt himself with his hands, he ran his fingers over his face, his mouth was gone, instead a full muzzle of smooth skin. He felt down below, no more beloved penis. Mephiles wanted to shed a tear but he couldn't, he was now once again the emotionless demon he always was before.

**Lucy Labrador**


	6. Short 6

**Set During: Shadow in Sixth Form**

**Based On: Shadow**

Shadow had gotten used to the Sixth Form life, free lessons were the opportunity to nap, being allowed out of the premises during school hours was the opportunity to get away. Shadow loved it, he felt free compared to what it was like in the earlier years.

This freedom ended in the beginning of July, for Welsh Baccalaureate fortnight.

Everyone had finished their exams and the upper half of Sixth form had left, so it was only Year 12 and not Year 13. Many students complained about the Welsh Bacc because it was extra and so called useless work. Shadow also disliked it, and he would be doing two whole weeks of it!

What was worse, everyone's freedom was taken away, or rather, restricted. There were no more free lessons, no more extra little breaks, no more leaving school during second lesson to buy lunch at the nearby Supermarket. Shadow felt like a prisoner again.

No nap meant that he would get cranky, no extra breaks meant that he couldn't take an emergency toilet break, no time to go out during school hours meant no more quiet walks, he was confined to the strict time tables and school grounds again. No more slacking, no more easy rides.

Monday in the first week came around, Shadow was dreading it. He would be spending all of his time catching up on work that others hadn't bothered to do but he had. So, he would finish his work in matter of hours by just doing the last bits of paper work and odd parts that he had missed.

After that, he was bored. There was no more work, it was the first Tuesday of the fortnight and he was sitting in the common room with nothing to do. He wasn't allowed out of the sixth form are during lessons so he couldn't have done anything else. All he could do was search face book and other sites on his phone, which he found useless and easily boring.

The students in the room who claimed they were doing work, were as noisy as the bio lizard on a bad day, so Shadow couldn't nap, even though no one was telling him he couldn't, not even the teachers.

Shadow was bored, he asked the nearest teacher if he could just go home or do something else since he was done. "No Shadow, you must stay here, everyone else has to, it's important that you do." the head of sixth form said, she sounded sympathetic though. "Maybe you could make an early start on your A2 courses." she recommended and left Shadow to think on his own.

Shadow sat down in one of the comfy seats at the far end of the room again and sulked, he could make an early start, then he'd have the edge over everyone however, he would be finished before everyone too so he'd just be in the same position next year.

He growled in frustration, it was hopeless, he would have to sit back and wait for the next two weeks.

**Lucy Labrador**


	7. Short 7

**Set During: Shadow in Sixth Form**

**Based on: Shadow**

The majority of A Level work consisted of writing essays. There were no short hand lists and easy answers in A level, everything was detailed and precise. It was complicated too, include too little detail in an essay and you get a low mark, write too much and you run out of time; and get a low mark. Hence, a lot of practice was necessary.

Economics was a subject that Shadow was beginning to get tired of, but knew he couldn't drop, otherwise he would get a telling off from The Commander. Shadow could take getting shouted at by the teachers, but by The Commander? Not a chance. The cranky old man always carried a gun and a warrant to lock the poor hedgehog up forever. So, for Economics, he had to write an essay.

Just a simple essay on Monopoly. No, not the board game, the type of market. The class was warned about the essay test that they would be doing, so all students, which there was only about 7 of, had a chance to revise and learn.

Shadow, being a black arms- hedgehog genius, didn't need to work as hard as all of the others, because his brain absorbed the information a lot quicker than the others. Revision was still necessary though.

When he got home, he worked very hard, learning about Monopoly and whether they were in the Public interest. Shadow knew about all of it after an hour of going over it, he was a pro. However, didn't quite know how to write it out into his own words, he wasn't an expert essay writer. All he could do was try his best.

Shadow walked into the next Economics lesson feeling confident, he _would_ nail this practice test, he knew it. The confident hedgehog came in a sat down, waiting for the paper to be given out, but there was no mention of it by the teacher or any of his fellow students. The hedgehog was confused, he waited for the teacher to leave the room to get some answers.

Since Shadow sat at the front of the class so that the teacher could keep a good eye on the disruptive immortal, he had to turn around to ask everyone his question. "What's going on? I thought we were doing a test today-"

"SHH!" all six of them hissed, all of them were boys, apart from Lucy, who was sitting quietly in the back of the class, feeling outnumbered by the males. Shadow's ears bent back at the sound, he didn't know what was going on.

"Don't mention it, we think he's forgotten, maybe if we don't mention it, we won't have to do the test," one of the boys on the verge of adulthood said, looking wary of the fact that Mr Griff could return any second.

"Why would you want to avoid it?" Shadow asked. "We should just do it now and get it over with."

"But we haven't revised yet," another of the boys protested. Shadow sighed and rolled his eyes. They hadn't even tried, he thought about reminding the teacher of the test just to teach them all a lesson, but didn't want to become even more unpopular.

The teacher returned and there was no mention of the word 'test' or any word similar.

As they were packing up at the end of the double lesson, Mr Griff finally remembered. "Oh, were you supposed to do a test for me today?" he asked the class as a whole. Everyone froze, worried that they were going to get found out.

The most daring male spoke up after clearing his throat. "Oh, yes sir. It was on Monopoly I think." The teacher was silent for a few seconds, he looked very serious, as though he was deciding something.

"Well, you can do it next lesson then. Don't forget, a test on Monopoly next week. Off you go." he dismissed the class.

The test would be next week.

Shadow was even more ready for it by then, and so was everyone else. No complaints, no vows of silence. They all walked in that Monday morning just as confident as Shadow.

Shadow wrote his name at the top of the sheet of lined paper, wrote down the question that the teacher gave them and begun writing. The hedgehog could remember everything he'd gone over, he couldn't possibly get a low mark. Finishing five minutes before the rest of the class, Shadow sat back and waited. Noticing Shadow's lack of activity, Mr Griff silently made eye contact with Shadow who was trying his hardest to avoid it. With that, he gave a slight nod and pointed to Shadow's paper. The hedgehog then passed it to him.

The not so confident ultimate life form sat nervously as the emotionless man in front of him read the essay, using his red pen to correct mistakes. Shadow watched as a few corrections were made, feeling lower and lower every time he used that crimson pen. The test was then passed back to Shadow. "Well done, an A." he said monotonously and passed it back to Shadow dismissively.

Shadow looked at the paper and narrowed his eyes. "A, I could potentially get an A* and I can see where I went wrong," Shadow said to himself quietly. "Sir, can I come back and do this again?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be here at Lunchtime. I'm glad to see you're putting in the effort for once Shadow." The teacher said. Feeling a little like a swot, Shadow decided he would stay behind at Lunchtime.

When the bell went and everyone else left, that just left Shadow alone with the teacher. "Here you go Shadow, you have half an hour, you know the question." Mr Griff said and handed the determined hedgehog a couple more sheets of paper. He then got up and walked to the door. "No cheating," he said firmly and left Shadow on his own.

"He said he'd be here…" Shadow said to himself in frustration and started the test.

Half an hour passed and Shadow's teacher returned. "Are you done?" he asked. Shadow nodded and passed him the paper as he sat down. Shadow waited nervously again, watching as the teacher put even more red markings on the paper and passed it back.

Shadow's eyes widened as he looked at the grade on the bottom of the last page. "B?" Shadow questioned. "But… I improved upon last time…" he said in confusion.

"Oh. There's no definitive mark scheme… it's a high B/ Low A." he said dismissively. Shadow's eyes narrowed at his paper.

"Right…" he said, got up and left, not understanding how he had gone backwards _after_ improvement.

Shadow returned to The Common room where some of the Economics students were, "Shadow, how was you lunchtime with Griff?" a class mate said with a slight joking tone.

"It was fine… just fine." Shadow sighed and sat down by them, looking miserable, not wanting to explain what had happened.

**This is in fact, based on a true story.**

**Lucy Labrador**


	8. Short 8

**Set During: Shadow in Sixth Form**

**Based on: Shadow and Maria**

Terms went by, Shadow finished Year Twelve and moved onto the last year of school, Year Thirteen. All of this time, Maria was sat at home alone, with nothing to do. She had a simple part time job but no real hobby or career. Shadow was always out at school, and when he was at home he was busy with work and revision, it had made her feel very lonely.

Shadow didn't like leaving Maria alone all of the time but it was the only way he could keep the teachers off of his back about work, work, more work and not to forget ten plus hours of revision a week. A-levels were stressful if you didn't have time management.

Right now, he was sitting at his desk with many books open around him. He looked tired and stressed, he continued to study nonetheless. He hadn't yet bothered to get changed since he'd gotten home from school. Instead, he'd pulled his tie off, undone the top buttons of his white shirt and taken off his school shoes, he looked scruffy, but at least he was comfortable.

Since Shadow was spending less and less time with Maria, Shadow began to notice that Maria was spending less and less time in the house. Where had she gone? Who was she with? What was she doing?

Shadow began to panic, what if he'd neglected his girlfriend so much she had just left him? Or even worse, left him for someone else. "Aby! Where is Maria?" Shadow yelled to his adoptive mother from his room.

"She's gone out again," Aby said irritably while walking in.

"She's always going out," Shadow complained.

"Well, what would you expect when you're always doing work? Her being in the house doing nothing won't do her any good," she snapped and left the room. Shadow knew he had done Maria wrong now, even Aby had told him.

Shadow got up from his piles of books at his desk and ran after her. "Where is she? Do you know?" Shadow asked urgently.

"I think she likes to go to town, there are a lot of shops there and nice places to sit. Maybe she's made new friends."

Without a second thought, Shadow made a dash for the door. He put on his rocket shoes and darted off to town to find Maria. He skated at top speed towards the town centre, it was quite busy but most people were making their way home after work. Then he saw her, with another man. Shadow hoped that perhaps he was just a friend, but his heart shattered in two when this so called friend put his arm around Maria lovingly, and she was enjoying it.

Shadow stopped in his tracks, he felt his heart twist inside of him, he'd been replaced. "She has a new 'friend' alright," Shadow mumbled to himself in despair as he turned around to head back home. The depressed hedgehog didn't run this time, he slowly walked back home in despair, he'd lost Maria again.

The miserable hedgehog returned home three quarters of an hour later, by then Maria had gotten home before him by bus. She saw him as he walked through the door with a lack of energy, closed the door and slumped against it. "Shadow, what's wrong?" Maria asked while standing in front of him.

It hurt to hear her voice, he couldn't bear to reply to her so ignored her and walked off to his room with a painful sigh. Shadow felt like his world was spinning, he slumped down on his bed, face in the pillow feeling like he had hit rock bottom. The love of his life now belonged to someone else.

* * *

><p>"Shadow! Your grades are dropping substantially!" Shadow was snapped out of a dreary Economics daydream. "Why aren't you putting in the work?"<p>

Shadow didn't answer Mr Griff, he just shrugged silently. It had been a fortnight since Shadow had seen Maria with that boy. "Are you having problems, do you need extra help-"

"I'm fine," Shadow seethed through his teeth. "I'm just going through a tough time." Shadow then gave a sigh and looked down in despair.

"Oh. Well, don't let it ruin your grades Shadow. See a counsellor or something. Don't waste our time." he said in exasperation. Shadow continued to sulk. "Is it about a girl?" Shadow ears pricked up and he looked at the teacher in surprise. "I take that as a yes. Care to tell us?" He and the class listened silently.

Shadow took a deep breath and confessed. "There was a girl that I loved with all of my heart, and she loved me back. But I've been so busy with A-levels, I put all of my time into the work and not her. Since I neglected her, she left me for someone else." there was a moment of silence. "And she didn't even tell me, nor did she break up with me. She's no better than a cheater!" Shadow gritted his teeth and banged his fist on his desk.

"And you've not said anything to her?" Mr Griff asked. Shadow shook his head. "Well, tell her then. Put her straight. Women should be put in their place," he said with a slight joking tone.

Lucy, not liking what was just said, was still sitting in the back of the class, once again feeling outnumbered.

"I think I will. Even though I can't bear to even look at her anymore," Shadow said in a low voice sounding depressed. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Aby, is Maria in?" Shadow asked as he came through the front door after school, then he saw the cardboard boxes. "What's-" his voice was caught in his throat when he saw some of Maria's belongings in the boxes.<p>

"She's moving out. I couldn't stop her Shadow," Aby said sadly. "She's going to live with her new boyfriend."

Shadow dropped to his knees, feeling the emotional pain become physically crippling. "How could this have happened? I didn't realise I was neglecting her so much. We… didn't even break up."

"That's because you never gave me the chance to break up Shadow," Maria's voice came from the edge of the room. She was carrying out another box. "I tried to talk to you, but you were so busy with your school friends and your studying, you wouldn't listen to me when I wanted to talk," she said irritably. "It was over months ago."

Shadow felt as if he'd been crushed by a 50 tonne weight. "But I love you."

"You should have said that ages ago Shadow, it's over now. You're too late," Maria said, getting tears in her eyes. "John makes me happier than you have ever since you got into your studies. You don't even need to work that much for A-levels!" she snapped.

Shadow didn't say anything, he just stayed on the floor feeling ashamed and heartbroken. "I'm sorry. I wish I could have been better to you. I suppose, since you left me all of those years ago I gained such an independence… once I got used to your existence again… my need for you had already gone."

There was the sound of a car pulling up outside of the house. Shadow knew who it could be. That 'John' person Maria had just mentioned. There was a knock on the door. Maria ran to answer it, Shadow crawled away into the living room and listened to what was being said.

"Are you ready Maria?" he heard the voice of a young man. "Good." Shadow guessed that she must have nodded. "I'll take this stuff out to the car for you."

Shadow waited and listened as Maria's things were taken away box by box. "Goodbye Maria… be safe now, and come back to visit," Aby said sadly.

Shadow's ears pricked up. She was leaving now, for good. She was an adult now anyway, so no one could stop her. Shadow couldn't let her go without saying goodbye. He dashed over to the hallway from the sofa. "Maria!" he called, she turned to look at him. "I'll miss you," he said sincerely. "And John… look after her," he added firmly and walked over to his room.

* * *

><p>Aby was becoming worried. Shadow hadn't come out of his room for days. She'd had to call the school about absence several times now. The hedgehog hadn't eaten in all of this time. She checked up on him every so often to make sure that he wasn't gone, or dead, urging him to get up each time. He never listened.<p>

A week had passed since Shadow last consumed anything. He felt weak, sick, on the verge of death, although he knew death for him was impossible. In a cold sweat, he groaned in pain. He was in desperate need of substance but he didn't want to eat. He was hoping to fast for so long that the need for food went again.

Shadow grit his teeth in pain, his hunger was devouring him, taking the pain was using up all of his strength, until, the pain subsided. The hedgehog sat up again, feeling energetic once again.

Shadow left his room and walked over to the front door. "The ultimate life form is back." he hissed and made an exit.

**Lucy Labrador**


	9. Request 1

**Set During: Sonic Goes To Taskers (****1****st**** Story)**

**Based On: Shadow**

**This is a request from Winter Muffin. They were wondering exactly what happened when Shadow was put into the cell for 3 weeks.**

* * *

><p>"<em>So… I returned to Eggman… I had failed the task he had set me, to get that last emerald, not only that but as I just said, they were all gone. Consequently… he put me into a prison cell, surprisingly it had high security, too hard for me to get through. That's where I stayed for three whole weeks!" <em>

* * *

><p>Shadow stood in confusion, Sonic had just disappeared in front of him. Shadow sensed that Chaos energy was involved in this. He hated it when Sonic used chaos control, the faker! Then Shadow checked for his six chaos emeralds. His eyes widened even more. "That… BASTARD!" Shadow roared out in fury. His anger so loud nearby birds flew away from the area in fear.<p>

Shadow searched the area, Sonic was no where to be seen, and he didn't know where the freedom fighter's hide out was. He returned to Eggman in a temper, not showing how nervous about how Eggman would take his failure.

Shadow entered the base, his fists clenched, growling in anger. He had taken a long time to collect all of those emeralds and just as he was about the last one, they were all gone! He was livid, and Eggman would be the same. He stomped through the corridors and got to Eggman's control room.

"Well? Did you succeed… bare in mind, there will be consequences if you didn't… so, this is your chance to run if you have disobeyed me." Eggman said emotionlessly from his seat, not looking and the vexed hedgehog in the doorway.

Shadow was no coward, he would not run. "I… failed you…" Shadow said, hanging his head in shame. Not expecting Shadow's failure, Eggman decided he would look on the bright side instead.

"Well… at least we have six of the emeralds… you can get the last one next time." He said, but saw Shadow tense up in the corner of his eye. "What's wrong?" he said, turning to him slowly on his spinny chair. **(WEEEEEEE!) **

"Sonic… he disappeared… along with… the rest of the emerlads…" Shadow said and gulped.

"WHAT!" Eggman boomed. Birds flew away outside, deciding it was a bad idea to retreat from Shadow's shout to Eggman's base. A drop of sweat fell from Shadow's forehead. "You are useless to me… call yourself the ultimate life form!" Eggman said. He pressed a button on his control panel and a few robots entered the room.

Shadow braced himself for their attacks. They shot at him with missiles and bullets but Shadow was able to jump out of the way. No mater how tough it got, he refused to run. Even when he got tired out from the fight. He gave up, falling to his knees and putting his hands up. "I give up…" he said through his heavy breaths. "For now doctor…" he hissed. He was picked up by a robot and taken down into the basement, dungeon. He was tossed into an empty concrete cell, and the barred door was slammed in his face.

Shadow stood up with his fatigues legs. He regretted working for Eggman. The way was rubbish and he was overworked. "I'm going to leave you here to think about what you've done… it's good for you that you're immortal and don't need food because none of my prisoners ever get any." he said and walked back to his control room with his robots.

Shadow looked at the bars, solid steel, incredibly thick. The door hinges were sturdy, the walls around him new and strong. Eggman had certainly improved his prisons cells, they had gone from rotting door and crumbling walls to this. He sighed, he was expecting it to be the old cells, not this. He sat down, leaning against the corner of the cell.

He decided to give escaping a try. He kicked at the bars, the walls, spin dashing, using chaos spears, everything. But nothing worked. If he had the chaos emeralds, perhaps he could have done a chaos blast, or chaos control, but he was completely drained.

Shadow was expecting Eggman to keep him in the cell one weeks at the most but after that length of time, no sign of Eggman. He was glad he didn't need food, otherwise he would have starved to death by now. However he did need sleep, which he got a lot of to pass the time.

After three weeks, Shadow felt as if he could go insane if he couldn't escape soon. Eggman had never punished him for this long before, had he forgot about him? "Damn this…" he cried out, hitting his fist against the floor in frustration. He sat in boredom as he did every day, "I'll never get out of here…"

Then Shadow was surrounded with a flash of white, and he was then sitting outside in a suburban area with trees and plants, something he hardly saw on Mobius in it's current state. He then gasped as he realised he was sitting in a road. He leapt to his feet and ran to the pavement. He looked ahead to see a large building, he wondered what was inside. A little exploration wouldn't hurt, would it?

**And that's when he finds the school.**

**Lucy Labrador**


	10. Request 2

**Set During: Shadow Goes To Taskers**

**Based On: Shadow**

**This is a request from Winter Muffin who was **_**'wondering if you could do one of the parts where The Commander's bullying Shadow'**_**. That popped up a few times throughout the series, but you didn't get enough of it… so here's more. **

It was just the usual day in year 8 for Shadow. Get up, get ready for school, cuddles with Aby and leave for a long hard day. He knew there was a chance that The Commander could show up any day to check on him, which usually led to pain and anguish.

Usually, The Commander would show up by lunch time, which meant, if Lunch time had passed, Shadow was Commander free for the day. However, on this particular day, while Shadow had his guard down during last lesson, there was a knock on the class room door and Shadow was asked to come down to reception.

He came down, wondering what was going on. Once he saw who was there, he took a step back and began to turn around. He was then chased by this person and grabbed before he could run away. "Commander… what are you doing here this time of day?" Shadow asked in astonishment as he was being dragged by the scruff of his neck outside, his heels scraping along the floor. If he were wearing his usual metal shoes, they would have been making an awful scraping sound, but he was wearing rubber school shoes.

He was dragged out to the car park where the GUN vehicle was always parked. Shadow wondered exactly what he was in for now. As always he was heaved inside, being swung by the collar of his polo shirt and skidding along the floor of the back of the van. Judging by how often this happened, Shadow reckoned it was something that never got old for The Commander.

Shadow got up in pain, looking up at The Commander in fear. "What the hell do you want with me now?" Shadow asked in anger, making fists that hung by his sides.

"You didn't turn up to your Lunch Time detention today, I was told." The Commander explained, coming into the van and closing the doors behind him, there was no way out now.

"So… what are you doing to do to me for doing so then?" Shadow said in a challenging tone. He saw The Commander take out a tiny device out of his pocket, it looked like a micro chip. "What's that?" Shadow asked, his voice going quiet, he was aware of the many things the technology department at GUN were asked to make by The Commander, this was one of them and it was made especially for him.

"This… is kind of like a spying device… I'm going to stick it into your ear… _you won't feel a thing_… and we'll be able to hear everything you can… in other words, we'll know everything you're doing." The Commander explained.

"Wouldn't a camera be better?" Shadow said, sounding unimpressed.

"That's still in development." The Commander said plainly. He pulled Shadow over to himself and pressed the micro sized device just inside the hedgehog's ear. Shadow hollered out in pain, it was like a white hot needle had been shoved into his ear. It was over in a few seconds though.

After that, he was kicked out of the van, where he skidded along the tarmac floor on his face and was left there as the van drove off. Following that, a while later, Shadow got up. "Bastard…" Shadow hissed to himself. All of a sudden he felt a sharp shock got through his ear and all throughout his body.

"Oh… and by the way… whenever I hear something I don't want to hear… I'll discipline you." he heard The Commander's voice come out of the device.

"This is a two way system? Oh chaos…" Shadow said breathlessly. "Suddenly this had gotten to much worse…" he sighed and went back inside. He decided to use this time out of class as an opportunity to relive himself, while the toilets weren't crowded with other boys. He walked into the boys toilets but stopped when he realised, what ever he would be doing now, The Commander would be able to hear. He changed his mind and decided he would try later.

After school he went home to explain what was happening to Aby, he was careful of what he said and how he said it. Aby, however, was not afraid to speak her mind. "You're a malicious little bastard… you get here right now and take that _thing _out of his ear, right now!" she demanded, although she was kind of shouting into Shadow's ear.

Both The Commander and Shadow said, "Oww!" it had been too loud for comfort. Shadow rubbed the inside of his ear which made an awful noise on The Commander's side again.

"I'm sorry Shadow…" Aby said sadly.

"It's ok… you weren't intending to hurt me…" Shadow sighed. He went into his room to be alone but, he didn't feel alone. As he was laying down on his bed he couldn't forget the fact that The Commander was listening, to everything. "I can't do this… just… stop listening…" Shadow said.

"Why? You're not doing anything private." The Commander replied. There was a pause of silence.

"Just a thought… when I go to have a shower tonight… what will happen to this spying device of yours?" Shadow asked confidently.

"It's water proof, it won't be harmed in any way."

Hearing this Shadow sighed heavily, he could not get rid of it. The Commander would listen to everything he did, which was a big problem because he really needed to relive himself now.

Then he a bright idea popped into his head. He took out his MP3 Player that he would usually listen to when going to sleep. He put the music up loud in his ears, that would definitely drown out the sound. He could hear The Commander also, shouting at him to stop playing the music. But Shadow wasn't listening, he went into the bathroom, ignoring that The Commander was saying. "Turn that off right now or I swear I will shock you again!" he threatened. Shadow continued to listen to the music as he walked over to the toilet.

Just as he was opening to zip of his trousers, he got another jolt of pain from his ears spreading through his body. He yelped out with pain, falling to the floor into a heap of tormented hedgehog. The small ear buds from his MP3 player fell out and was heard blasting from the tiled floor.

Aby came and knocked on the door. "Shadow, are you okay in there? What happened?" She asked, worry in her voice. She heard a loud groan come from Shadow inside. She opened the door by ajar and peeped inside, Shadow wasn't doing anything she didn't want to see. She walked inside looking confused. "What happened?" she asked again.

"The Commander can electrocute me with the thing in my ear." Shadow said in pain while trying to get up.

"Why did he do that? Because you were trying to go to the toilet?" she said as Shadow picked his MP3 player up, it wasn't damaged, thankfully. Shadow stared at her with narrowed eyes. "Oh… he wasn't supposed to know that…" she said feeling guilty, she'd worked out why Shadow had the MP3 Player.

Even Aby could hear the laughter coming from the device. Shadow's left eyes closed tight as laughter filled his left ear. "Shut up! That hurts!" Shadow yelled, putting his finger in his ear to try and sort the pain again.

Shadow looked down at himself, his eyes widened. Aby looked in the same place. "Oh dear… I'd better get you cleaned up." she said, looking at the wet patch on the crotch of Shadow's trousers.

That night, when Shadow was tucked up in bed, all dry and clean, still feeling a little embarrassed about his accident, which Aby had said he couldn't have helped, Shadow started to wonder, just how long would the device stay in his ear? And whether The Commander would really listen to him all night, even _he_ had to sleep too, right? After falling deep into his thoughts, Shadow fell fast asleep. Until- "Rodent? Are you asleep?" was boomed into his ear. His eyes shot open and he sighed.

This would be a long night.

**I really don't know how I come up with these things… well, it's a little different, right? Hehe. Hoped you liked it Winter Muffin.**

**Lucy Labrador**


	11. Request 3

**Request 3**

**Set During: Shadow Goes To Secondary School**

**Based On: Shadow**

**This is another request from Winter Muffin who was wondering if I… '**_**could somehow put Black Doom in…**_**'**

Shadow was in his usual history lesson, something he found boring and unnecessary and wished he could get out of. He also wanted to get out of the lesson for another reason. He needed to go. He hated how he would end up in this situation nearly every day but, that was how it went for him. Drinking too much and then… facing the consequences later.

The hour passes slowly, the clock didn't change one bit. Shadow's eyes widened, time couldn't have stopped! Oh wait, the clock wasn't working, he realised this when he looked at his own watch, it was nearly the end of the lesson. This made his need get worse a little, in excitement, but he could contain himself.

As soon as Shadow was let out along with the rest of the class, he pushed past everyone in the classroom, headed down the hall and made his way to some toilets. He didn't want to use the ones in the building he was in already, they were in a horrible state, he felt the ones in bottom school would be good enough.

He was out of the lesson before the bell had even rung, Shadow was glad the teacher had let them out a little bit earlier or there could have been horrible consequences. However, in the hall, leading to the toilets, he saw something, something he did not want to see, one bit.

It was dooms eye and he was floating in the middle of the corridor, this made Shadow stop on the spot. "Black… Doom…" he said in fear, his voice quiet with dread. "What are you doing here… people will see you." he whispered in alarm.

"I was looking for you, Hedgehog, I could sense your presence, as you do have my blood…" he began to say, Shadow was hardly listening, his ears were drooping down the sides of his head and his legs couldn't keep still, he was desperate. "What's the matter hedgehog?" Black Doom's voice came from his eye in a harsh tone.

Shadow didn't bother to answer, he ran past him and into the toilets. Black Doom could hear a long hard sigh come from inside the room Shadow had just gone into, he had no idea of what Shadow was doing. He heard the sound of water running and Shadow walked back out of the room. "What… did you just do?" Black Doom asked.

"You… have no idea…" Shadow sighed. "Now, what do you want me for?" he asked angrily.

"Oh yes, that. I'm here to take my revenge on you for defeating me!" he exclaimed sinisterly. Shadow made a run for the door but stopped in his tracks, he fell to the floor, he knew what was happening now. "Now… you're coming with me…" Black Doom teased, controlling Shadow to walk outside in the playground, where everyone was now walking onto.

Doom's eye flew up high where he was out of sight so no one had any idea of his presence and they had no idea that Shadow was being controlled. Shadow was still conscious, but he was just a mind trapped inside of a moving body now. He couldn't do anything to stop what he was doing, only watch as he carried on walking, towards the head teacher's office!

Inside his mind, Shadow was yelling and screaming, he had to stop. He had no idea of what kind of horrible thing Black Doom was going to make him do and when he would stop. "I hear you hedgehog and I'm not stopping until I've gotten my revenge. I don't know what you think of this but I believe you'll find it more painful than a beating." he said and his evil laugh filled Shadow's head as he spoke to Shadow telepathically.

"You're just a monster!" Shadow replied, by just thinking it, Black Doom could hear it. The nervous hedgehog then realised he was inside top school building, and knocking on the head teacher's office door.

"Come in!" he heard he call. Shadow could only watch in horror at what he would be doing now. He hoped Black Doom wouldn't use his body to inflict pain on her or anyone for that matter. He hoped this would just be a harmless prank that would add to his endless months of detention. He was…

Right! Shadow felt himself say; "You know… I've always been fond of you…" in a seductive voice as he closed the door behind him, sliding along it. "And… I'm sure you're very fond of me…" he felt himself give a striking smirk and his eyes narrow with passion.

"What… is this?" The head teacher said, anger starting up in her voice.

"Don't fight it… I know you love me… as I do, you." Shadow felt himself say as he leaned onto her desk with his arms slowly. _NO! This can't be happening! Black Doom! You have to stop!_

"Who put you up to this?" the head teacher said in worry, getting up from her desk and walking away from him in a hurry. Shadow only followed her slowly. "Stop this right now… or I'll be calling The Commander!" she threatened.

"Go ahead… he can join us…" Shadow said in a near whisper, smirking and showing his teeth. Shadow was crying out in his mind even louder. _Please Black Doom, stop it! This is mental torture!_ Shadow then felt himself walk up to her, cornering her and grabbing her waist, he had to reach up to do so.

Shadow felt as if he could cry, this was wrong in so many ways. "AHHH! PLEASE!" he called out but this time out loud. He had control of his body again. He didn't know whether this was better of worse! He stepped back frantically, slipping onto the floor, looking up at her with terrified eyes.

"Shadow…" she said, growling almost like a rabid dog when she said so, she was furious. "I'll ask you again… who put you up to it…" she said through her teeth.

"I swear… no one did… exactly… I was being controlled… I didn't have control of my body… I could never do that… please believe me…" he said, almost curling up on the floor, his eyes shut tight.

"Don't give me such a silly excuse… I don't think I'm going to believe that… I'm calling The Commander right away… to tell him _everything._" she said, walked past Shadow to her desk and picked up the phone.

"No… please… I swear!" Shadow said, rolling to face her and crawling over to her. He grabbed her trouser leg and started to beg. "Again… I swear… I was being controlled, I would never do that, it wasn't me… just… forget about the whole thing… I'm begging you…" he pleaded. She dialled the number anyway.

"Commander… you'd better come down here right away… I have a very serious problem with Shadow." she said. Shadow could hear The Commander on the other side although he didn't know what he saying. She put the phone down and looked at him ominously, on the floor sobbing on his hands and knees. Shadow would have a lot to pay for this time.

**Lucy Labrador**


	12. Deleted Scene 1

**Set During: ****1****st**** Story, when Sonic is about 3 weeks into school on his own. **

**Based On: Shadow**

Once Sonic had gone through another week of school he had settled in. On Friday of that third week of school Sonic came home at the end of that day to see a red and black Hedgehog waiting inside the house, looking at him sinisterly. "Shadow? NO!" Sonic cried out in fear. Shadow had a very evil look in his eyes. "Mum!" he shouted to Lilly.

Lilly came into the hallway from the kitchen to see why she was called. "Oh Sonic, I see you've seen Shadow. Isn't this great? I remember you saying something about someone called Shadow… I thought the two of them could become friends." Lilly said, oblivious to how much they hated each other. She smiled and left the hallway, going into the living room.

"Shadow… do you have the emeralds so that we can get out of here?" Sonic whispered to him. He noticed that Shadow was still looking at him with a hard tone. "Sh-shadow?" Sonic twitched.

"You are so gonna get it now hedgehog." Shadow said snarled.

"Wh-what have I done now?" Sonic cowered, noticing how serious Shadow looked.

"I'll tell you what happened faker." Shadow said darkly. "I remember back on Mobius, I was fighting you. It's because I wanted the last emerald from you… an order from the doctor… all of a sudden… as I was beating the crap out of you… there was a flash, you were gone, and so were the emeralds. I couldn't believe it faker… I worked hard to get those." Shadow said, getting up close to him, anger on his face. Sonic cowered, bending down a little.

"So… I returned to Eggman… I had failed the task he had set me, to get that last emerald, not only that but as I just said, they were all gone." Shadow growled. "Consequently… he put me into a prison cell, surprisingly it had high security, too hard for me to get through. That's where I stayed for _three whole weeks_!" he hissed, getting up in Sonic's face.

"Something must have happened with the chaos emeralds that was connected to me somehow… because everything went white, as if I had just performed chaos control. And I came across this… school and… I was brought here… anyway, that's irrelevant." he said stepping back a little as if he was getting ready for something. "I'm so glad I found you… I can finally get my revenge… brace yourself Sonic!"

Sonic braced himself and braced himself, just as Shadow has said. Shadow tossed a punch at Sonic's stomach. Sonic was able to jump out of the way, "Grr! Hold still!" Shadow said with frustration. Hearing the noise Lilly came back into the hall. Archey turned up too.

"What is going on?" Archey said in his stern male voice.

"Shadow is trying to hurt me!" Sonic said in a tell tale voice. By the agitated look on Shadow's face and the clenched fists, Archey believed what Sonic had said.

"Shadow! I know it's your first day here but that is unacceptable, you need to be punished now go to your room!" Archey said, grabbed Shadow by the upper arm and tugged him so he would follow him up the stairs. He put Shadow into his bedroom and locked the door.

At tea time when Shadow was let out of his room to come downstairs to eat, but Shadow refused to come. Lilly came into the room to talk to Shadow but he didn't want to say a word to her. "Come on Shadow you must be hungry…" She said.

"But I don't eat… or drink. I'm immortal." Shadow explained emotionlessly, hoping she would leave.

"Shadow… don't mess about, your not immortal." she sighed.

"But I am! No one ever believes me!" Shadow yelled.

"So… you're being honest?"

"Yes… please… believe me." Shadow groaned.

"So… you don't eat anything? No wonder your so thing, look at you…" she said sadly, looking at Shadow's slim body, compared to Sonic's chubbier one. She went downstairs to eat her own dinner with Sonic and Archey, who had wondered why Shadow wasn't coming downstairs.

"Is Shadow being stubborn?" Archey heave a sigh, moving slightly from his seat as if he was ready to give Shadow a telling off and make him come down. Lilly shook her head immodesty and Archey stayed seated. She went to explain why Shadow wasn't coming down by whispering it in his ear. Sonic tried to hear, but couldn't. "Wow." Archey said when Lilly pulled away from him.

"What?" Sonic said curiously and eagerly.

" None of your business." Archey said and continued eating his dinner.

After tea Sonic went upstairs to ask Shadow about it, going into his room. "Shadow, how come you didn't come downstairs?" Sonic asked playfully, the tone in his voice annoying Shadow.

"None of your business!" Shadow growled.

"Please tell me…" Sonic begged. Shadow got up off of his bed where he was sitting, walked over to Sonic and pushed him out of the room. Once Sonic was out he slammed the door. "Fine! Don't tell me then!" Sonic yelled irritatingly and he went into his own room in a temper. End of conversation.

A while later Lilly called Shadow downstairs to talk. Shadow went into the living room where Lilly and Archey were sitting. "So… don't you want to sit down and talk to us?" she asked kindly.

"No! I don't trust you humans!" Shadow exclaimed, turned around and ran back upstairs. Archey went to sort him out, coming into Shadow's room to find him lying on his bed, face down in his pillows. He wasn't crying, he was just frustrated.

"Shadow, there was no need to shout at Lilly like that… please, come down stairs and apologise." Archey said at the door.

"No, go away." Shadow said with a muffled voice from his pillow.

"Are you upset about something?" he asked Shadow.

"Yes. My whole life." Shadow said, still not taking his face away from the pillows.

"Don't be like that. Lilly and I will be here for you always to make everything better." Archey said. Shadow growled, he was talking to him as if he was a child.

"You're lying… it's you humans that made me like this… they ruined my life and their trying to make it worse!" Shadow yelled, taking his head out of the pillow to shout at Archey.

"We won't do that…" Archey said walking into Shadow's room fully. "Tell me… what happened to you? Who did this to you then?" he asked sympathetically, sitting on Shadow's bed next to the hedgehogs himself. Shadow took a deep breath and bestially told his life story. He told Archey about his creation, being locked up for 50 years, GUN, Maria, Black Doom, everything. Archey wasn't sure whether to believe it or not.

"See? Not you understand." Shadow said miserably, looking down onto the floor. Archey saw a few tears fall from his hidden eyes, the water droplets splashing onto the hedgehogs dark knees.

"Aww… don't cry, it's all over now." Archey said a rubbed his back soothingly.

"I'm not crying…" Shadow said in a shaky voice as if he was trying to hold back the tears.

"Do you want to come downstairs and tell Lilly about this?" Archey asked. Silence from Shadow. "Well?" another moment of silence before Shadow spoke.

"I… don't want to." he said quietly.

"Why? Lilly doesn't bite… what's your problem?" he asked. Shadow sighed and began to explain.

"You see… Lilly… bears quite a resemblance to Maria…" Shadow said. Archey knew who Maria was from the story Shadow had told him. "So… she reminds me of Maria and it pains me to looks at her… every time I think of Maria, I think of how I failed her." he began to cry again. "I want to have her back so badly. I need her… it's all my fault that she died." he sobbed. "I don't deserve to live!" Shadow cried out.

"Calm down Shadow." Archey yelled over Shadow's cries. Shadow didn't stop. He stopped taking a deep, desperate breath.

"See? I can't even follow simple orders by calming down! Why should I live if I can't follow orders!" Shadow wailed.

"What do you mean following orders? I'm not giving you orders… I'm just trying to make you feel better…"

Sonic's room was right next door and he had his ear against' the wall, listening to Shadow's conversation. He had heard everything. "Wow, I never realised Shadow had it all this bad… and he feels so bad about himself…" Sonic said. Saying this he didn't realise that Archey had left Shadow's room and checked on him.

"Sonic… what do you think you're doing?" Archey asked, seeing Sonic leaning against the wall. He worked out what Sonic had been doing.

"Umm… busted." Sonic said, steeping away from the wall. Once Shadow knew Sonic had been listening to his conversation he was livid. Shadow charged into Sonic's room and got a hold of the blue hedgehog's throat, squeezing it tight. Sonic began to make choking sounds, struggling to get free.

"Shadow! Let go of Sonic at once!" Archey yelled, pulling Shadow away from Sonic. Shadow let go, pushed past all of them and ran out of the door, even the front door, leaving the house.

Archey and Lilly ran after him leaving Sonic to recover on his own. Once they got Shadow back, they locked Shadow in his room, for safety reasons. Sonic got a nice bowl of Ice cream to make his throat better, although it didn't hurt in the way the Ice cream would have helped, made him feel better though.

After the late snack, Sonic was sent to bed. Archey came into Shadow's room again. "What do you want?" Shadow snarled, while laying on his back, looking at the ceiling.

"Don't be so rude Shadow… not get ready for bed, it's late." Archey commanded.

"I don't need to sleep." Shadow said, not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"Yes you do… we have a busy day tomorrow. It's Saturday, we have to go out and buy some things for you to go to school with."

"No Way." Shadow said, narrowing his eyes but still not looking at Archey.

"Yes Shadow… you have to go to school."

"You humans can't make me learn. I don't need to!" Shadow shouted.

"Yes you do!" Archey shouted back. "Now, get ready for bed immediately!"

"No! Never!" Shadow yelled, now facing him, full anger on his face. Archey just sighed and left, locking the door behind him. It was up to Shadow now whether he would sleep or not.

After a while, Shadow heard Sonic's laughter from outside of his door. "Shut it Sonic or I'll smash your face in!" Shadow yelled threateningly.

"How can you, you're locked on your room!" Sonic teased, laughing even more. Shadow roared out in fury.

"Sonic, GO TO BED!" they heard Lilly shout from downstairs. Sonic sighed and did as he was told**. **

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
